Twisted Dance of Fate
by BlackGardenia
Summary: After having her future laid out at her feet, Hinata escapes to her sanctuary, but she's not alone. Hyuga eyes are unveiled beneath storm clouded skies. Oneshot. WARNING! Hyugacest. NejiHina. Lemon.


After having her future laid out at her feet, Hinata escapes to her sanctuary, but she's not alone. Hyuga eyes are unveiled beneath storm clouded skies. Oneshot. WARNING! Hyugacest. Neji/Hina. Lemon.

Howdy Readers:oP Just to give you _another_ warning, this _is_ Hyugacest. A Neji/Hina pairing. Seriously, this story just kinda popped into my head during a thunderstorm a few weeks ago, and well, this is the fruit of my labour. heh heh...

Anyway... onward to my _first_ 'Naruto' fanfic. Remember...Be Kind, Please Review!

- BlackGardenia.

Disclaimer: Yah..right. Forget it people. I don't and won't ever own 'Naruto'.

But he's so adorable, you could just squeeze him! Eh..hem...anyway...

Black and white. White walls, white sunlight shining through the tall, narrow, windows to the left and right, the dancing dust motes a shade of white. The black, wooden desk centered in the small 12' by 15' room, white papers stacked neatly in the top right corner. Black and white scrolls framed in black hung in a straight, inclining row along the back wall, the names of every clan member inked in black upon the parchment. Even the tall, floor vases flanking the door were black, displaying white lilies. From behind the desk, pearl white eyes focused impatiently upon the slowly opening door.

With great effort, Hinata stilled the slight tremble of her hands as she crossed the threshold and turning to face the door to avoid her fathers gaze, she slid the door shut. Her mind raced through the past fourteen hours trying to find any reason for her father's summons, but came up short. Actually, if anything, her father should be pleased; she had spent the entire day, from sunup until an hour ago, with Kiba and Shino, training. Hinata mentally smiled as she turned toward her father and stepped foward, the look on Kiba's face as he had been repelled and thrown into a mud puddle had been priceless. Reaching the edge of the desk, she paused and locking her hands behind her to hide her finger's fidget, her own set of pearl-white eyes finally met her fathers.

"Hinata, I've heard that you are excelling quite nicely in your training...

Hinata blinked and acknowledged with a slight nod._ 'Was that a...compliment?'_

"I've summoned you here to discuss your future. You're now eighteen, and in three years will become the Hyuga clan ruler.

" In the past six years, you've grown into a woman that, the Hyuga council believes, will be a manageable overseer, however, you will not be alone. Earlier today, the council had a meeting to decide on a marital match for you.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat, her reddened cheeks adding a solitary splash of color to the bland office.

"As you are aware, the only way to continue a pure Hyuga bloodline for Byakugan purposes is interfamilial relations. We have decided that Neji Hyuga would be a perfect match for you. You have one month until the ceremony and although you both live in the same compound, you've led separate lives. While it may be true that he no longer harbors...ill-intentions toward you, I believe that you should take my advice and use the time to better aquaint yourself with Neji"

About half the blood in Hinata's body rushed to her head, reeling her senses and blurring her vision. She visibly trembled as she fought off the assaulting wave of nausea._ 'Married to...to...Neji?!?'_ Swallowing a mouthful of air in attempt to remain calm, Hinata focused on the stack of papers; the top sheet had a slight, diagonal crease along the bottom.

"Da..does Neji know a...about the councils de..decision?"

"No, not as of yet. He will be informed shortly. That is all Hinata, you may leave"

Lowering her head in respect, Hinata turned swiftly and silently opening the door and stepping through, she closed it behind her and nodded to a passing family member before summoning every bit of control to walk calmly, not run, down the hall.

Eyes closed, Neji listened to the _thunk, thunk, thunk_ of weapons hitting their targets. A self-pleased smirk edged onto his face as his tell-tale Hyuga eyes opened and gazed upon the three kunai embedded within the trunks of marked trees, one facing, one left, one right; each in the heart of the red targets. Lowering his body into a crouch, he stretched out his left leg and closed his eyes once more, his mind calm as his surroundings slowly separated from a constant din into recognizable sounds and smells.

A scant breeze from the east, scented of pine, whisked the few loose strands of his chestnut hair about his face, sticking to the film of perspiration on his cheek. The temperature of his skin cooled as a cloud drifted before the sun, the shadow deepening the gray light seeping through his eyelids. One of the caged birds from within the compound fluttered its wings.

The veins around Neji's eyes bulged, his eyes shot open as his chakra enhanced vision zeroed upon the targets. Bringing his hand to the pouch strapped to his leg, his arm raised and swept in a perfect, horizontal arc, the kunai balanced between his fingers released in sequence. Once more, each target was struck dead center, the _clink_ of metal echoed through the trees as the previously thrown kunai were thrust off kilter.

Releasing Byakugan, Neji's eyes and temples smoothed; only a slight frown of annoyance marred his features as oncoming steps from behind interrupted his concentration. Rising to his full height, Neji peered over his right shoulder toward the servant.

The tight, brunette bun bobbed slightly as she bowed her head.

"Master Hiashi wished me to summon you to his office" Neji's brows furrowed.

"I see, thank you" Bobbing her head once more, the middle aged woman turned softly and headed back for the compound, her ankle length, beige skirt swaying with her steps.

Exhaling a sigh, Neji combed the stray hair's back behind his left ear and glancing over his torn, grass stained training clothes, he held back a grimace and turned toward his living quarters to shower and change.

The foot of the bed sunk as Neji eased down upon the olive green comforter. The pinks and oranges of sunset twinkling through the windowpanes behind him, casting a warm glow through out his room.

His uncles words echoed unmercifully inside his head; _'Neji, You have grown into a great Ninja; exceeding every expectation and becoming a great asset to the Konoha village and honoring your family. Today, the Council came to a decision that, I believe, should raise you to your befitting status; Head of the Hyuga clan. Yes, in one month, you will be married to my daughter, Hinata'_

Elbows on knees, Neji rested his head in his hands, his mind whirling into chaos. Born a branch member and raised to protect the weak little kunoichi, Hinata. _'Hinata, my...intended'_

Neji's body jerked as a half-laugh caught in his throat. _'Destiny, you have a perverse sense of humor'_

Hinata's entire body trembled, her fingers tapping incessantly against the glass of her bedroom window. Her white, thick strapped tanktop and black capris felt glued to her skin and her shallow reflection through the glass added to the illusion.

Her pale eyes widened as the compound vibrated through the thunder. The last rays of sunlight swallowed by the black clouds; looming over head and bringing a tiny smile to Hinata's rosebud mouth. The storm echoed her own rolling emotions, and every nerve in her body wanted her in the center of it all.

Rising from the white cushioned window seat and giving a once-over her room, she deftly pushed the window pane aside and jumping up to the ledge, a bolt of lighting conveniently showed her an empty yard. Sliding the window almost shut behind her, she drew in a deep breath and leapt from her perch, landing silently upon the swaying grass as the warm, night air swirled, her long, midnight black hair dancing in the winds.

Crouching low with her back pressed to the outer wall, Hinata crept toward the hedge behind the compound, her heart pounding with every motion forward. The wind stung her eyes but she was barely aware as she made out the shadowed form of the hedge used to fence off the back woods and knowing what lay farther behind, she stiffled a laugh.

The air felt dead and unbearably warm as Neji lay sprawled on top of his bed, even with his window open, little trickles of the breeze came through; the wind flowing in an opposing direction.

The electricity in the air made the fine hairs on his arms stand and the simple act of breathing a chore. _' Should the air become any thicker, I could chew it'_

Having stripped the overheated comforter from his bed, the cool cotton sheets stuck to the bare skin of his back as he bolted straight up; the faintest whisper of a feminine voice drifting in the wind having caught his attention.

Craning his neck to peer out his window revealed little, mere shapes hardly discernable in the dark. Frowning, his eyes strained, his breathing stilled as he slid from the bed and crept to the door. Slipping on his sandals he turned and stealthily launched out his open window. Arms outstretched for balance, Neji crouched low to the ground, keeping his back to the walls and continuously looking over his left shoulder, his senses on alert; searching through the dark for strange presence's.

A crack of thunder shook the ground, the hedge and trees before him visibly shaking through the shock wave. Irritable and frustrated by the fruitless search and the sting of his hair whipping across his bare shoulders, Neji brought his right hand to his chest with the index and middle fingers raised, exhaling into the wind as he summoned his chakra...

The skies lit up with ropes of lightning and Neji's eyes focused upon the patch of white slowly disappearing through the branches of the hedge.

Neji's lips tightened and curled up at the corners, his hand falling back down to his side. _'Fool, I've found you'_

Her breath came in quick gasps, her clothes whipping in the wind as she vaulted into the trees and using a minimum of her chakra, bounded deeper into the night.

Her footfalls landed silently against the bark of the tree's branches, her skin tingling with the static charge in the air, her heart beating erratically as she dove through the leaves. _'I have to hurry if I want to be there before the rain starts'_

Hinata's eyes strained through the dark, to use Byakugan would have been advisable, but in a rebellious moment, she decided not to use her family's legacy. Instead, she allowed her feet to search her memory and visualized her every step forward, her breath coming in short, elated gasps as the scent of the water grew and wrapped her in a protective shroud.

Thunder rolled and Hinata counted the seconds until chains of lightning broke through the night and lit up the skies. The storm was a mere two miles away.

The sound of falling water filled Hinata's ears as the trees thinned out and she found herself perched on her final branch, her destination flowing ten feet below.

What had begun as a small stream trickling over the faces of piled boulders into a pond, had slowly grown. A river, fed by snow from the mountains far off, had finally carved it's way to feed the stream and drown the boulders, over flowing the simple pond into a miniature lake. The water so clean and crisp it had sparkled and had drawn Hinata forward like a beacon in the sunlight.

Her own little world shared by none except the forest creatures and her memories. Since she was thirteen this had been her secret escape, a place where she could bare her soul and continue living in her reality where she barely existed. This place held her heart as strongly as Naruto had before he had left with his Sannin. The pool of water held almost every tear she had shed for him and his team.

Hinata leapt from the branch and landed with barely a whisper of sound, her eyes once more adjusting to the dark, she could make out little ripples along the silky surface as whisps of the winds; filtered by the woods, flickered through.

Hinata leaned over and freed her tiny feet of their well worn navy sandals and, confidant in her solitude, unbuttoned her capris and thumbing the waistband, slid them down over her hips; the sleek and soft material whispering as it slithered past her legs and onto the ground. Side stepping, she lifted her capris and gently folding the material, she set them atop her sandles and turning her full attention to the lake before her, dressed in her white panties and tanktop, she walked softly over the smoothed stones of shore.

Hinata felt a smile form as the delightfully cool water splashed over her shins. Playfully, she kicked up sprays and twirled as droplets fell over her skin, her lengthy bangs falling over her closed eyes as she stilled and lifting her arms over her head, she leapt and dove forward.

With long, graceful kicks, Hinata propelled her body through the water, allowing the harsh realities of her world to wash away until only she existed. A place where her mind and heart could co-exist, she was no longer a weak ninja dependant upon her team mates, no longer hidden in the shadows. Here, she was a confidant and powerful woman. In her element, she could manipulate the water to support her, heal her or bathe away the hurt and grime of her life. She could name off every plant and the properties of every leaf, stem and root. Here; she belonged.

Curling her back, she broke surface and inhaled. Combing her hair back, her eyes devoured the clouds, goosebumps raised over her arms as the first drops of rainfall rippled over the water and over her face.

Barely a conscious effort, Hinata focused chakra to her feet and swiftly rose up until she was standing on top of the water in the very center of the lake.

Hidden within the echoes of thunder, roar of the falls and tip taps of rain, Neji's gasp dissipated.

His eyes widened as they drank in the sight of Hinata rising up through the water like a Goddess. The rain falling and cascading over her body in rivulets, her thin layer of clothing a second skin as she balanced on her toes and lifting her left foot behind her, twirled.

Realization dawned on him. It had been _Hinata_ that he had chased through the woods! He had the ridiculous urge to slap his own forehead. Who else would have snuck _away_ from the compound?

He recalled the way she had maneuvered through the trees, never slowing despite the near invisibility of their surroundings, the numerous times she had swung under, around or jumped to a higher branch and still managed to get to her destination. Neji was in awe; had she used the Bakyugan, he would have recognized _it_, and _her_, in an instant. She was obviously familiar with this area and to his knowledge, no other family member even knew it existed.

His eyes remained riveted on Hinata from where he lay sprawled on the ground beneath an over hanging boulder.

The rain fell like a blanket over Hinata as the water's surface rippled and became hazy, her body seemingly glowed under the shower and still she danced. Her arms outspread, her fingers slicing through the rain as she skimmed across the water, halted, then leaned over and drew her hand up her right leg, slowly, tantalizingly; Neji felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth.

Sliding her hand across her stomach, her thumb caught the hem of her shirt, revealing the taut and pale skin below. Her other hand combed her hair back from her face as she lifted her head toward the sky; her mouth open; her eyes closed. Her arms raised; palms held up, catching drops until they overflowed down her body, then drawing her hands down her face and throat.

Her eyes shot open, the veins within her temples swelling as she activated her Byakugan.

Neji felt blood rush to his head, heating his face until he felt sure the rain would sizzle as it dripped off the stone above. His heart pounded as he recognized the surge of chakra emanating from her eyes and he prayed she wouldn't discover him. The seconds ticked off and he dared not blink nor breathe should he draw her attention. Despite being..._engaged_, he doubted very much she would appreciate being watched, nor did he wish to be caught as the watcher.

Rays of moonlight seeped through the clouds, the rain slowed to a drizzle as Hinata planted her feet firmly atop the rippling surface and stretched out her arms in front of her. The air had cooled considerably, but her flow of chakra kept her body warm, even as a fog swirled up from the water and faintly concealed her surroundings. Slowly, she drew her right palm in an arc from the left to right, before her, she could feel the blade of chakra expand and fizzle out. Her left palm raised from her chest to above her head and yet another blade of chakra expanded and died. She continued to create blades of chakra with her palms, her arcs widening, her motions quickening until they blurred. Her breaths became erratic, her heart pounded, beads of sweat formed and slid into her eyes; burning, but unable to cancel out her concentration.

Slowly, she stretched her left leg out behind her to a forty-five degree angle, taking a deep breath, Hinata loosened the muscles in her abdomen and allowed her body to fall forward and using her outstretched leg as a balancer, she twirled. Her entire body swinging a complete, diagonal rotation and back up to her original position.

She witnessed her desired effect as the blade of chakra expanded around her body and swirled, from her toes up above her head like an auger. Her intention: the blade would repel any oncoming attack while delivering an impressive amount of damage; as Kiba had tested earlier.

Once more, Hinata swung her body forward, to the right and back up and around, completing another swirling blade. Her chest tightened as she felt the blades expand and biting her bottom lip, she stretched her _right_ leg out behind her. Closing her eyes, she opened her mind and allowed the sensations of her chakra whipping around her to consume her. Keeping time with the swirls enveloping her, she paced her motions and swung her body to the left; her goal to create a vortex of opposing chakra blades swirling around her body.

Mud streaked across Neji's brow as he wiped the streams of water from his face to clear his vision. He had always believed in Hinata's weakness, believed she had a lack of natural talent as a Kunoichi.

The Hinata before him felt like Naruto's uppercut from six years before.

Every motion of her palms released a set amount of chakra, sharp and quite formidable if her opponet was caught off guard. To be able to manipulate her chakra into a swirl not only gave Hinata a defense similar to his own _rotation_, but a close range offense like that of Tenten's. _'And just watching her perform could stop male shinobi in their tracks'_

Entranced, he followed her every motion through the fog; the alluring curve of her hips as she arched, the way her skin glistened as she twisted; seemingly floating on air as she completed another swirl of chakra in the opposite direction. Her lips turned up slightly as she stood in the center of her chakra defense, her arms stilled and wrapped around her middle, her temples smoothed as she released her Byakugan. Neji released a breath as he felt his body relax.

Within seconds the chakra dissipated and having released the chakra in her feet, Hinata sank into the water once more.

Curiosity forced his body to further endure his damp shelter as his eyes skimmed the water, waiting, wondering if she would remain longer, or head back home.

Every muscle in Neji's body froze, his eyes widened as Hinata broke surface not five meters away and locked her eyes with Neji's, her expression one of surprised disbelief. Neji's heart thumped painfully in his chest as she turned away, dropped her gaze, and blushed.

"I...I'm sorry Neji" Her defeated tone, barely heard through the roar of the falling water, tore at him, angered him; his body vibrating as he slid from beneath the over hanging boulder and rose to his feet.

"Hinata, spar with me"

Hinata swung her head around and stared at her cousin. His pearl eyes bored into hers, his mouth set in a grim line, unruly chestnut lochs fell unbound across his well-toned shoulders. She drank in the sight of him standing on shore, hands on slim hips, his bare, defined chest smeared in mud; washed away bit by bit by the waning drizzle, his black shorts soaked through; plastered to his shapely legs.

Hinata's eyes shot back up to Neji's face, her cheeks burning.

"Ne-neji, I can't. Maybe we should head ba-" Her eyes widened as Neji toed off his sandals and dove into the water.

Dunking her head under to avoid the splash and rising up again, she waited, knowing every stroke of his arms brought him closer to her. Her heart careened against the inner walls of her chest as he broke surface an arm's length away, dunking his head backward, his waist-length hair molded to his head and floated around his shoulders.

"Rest assured Hinata, I will not disclose this location to anyone. This place is your secret. Had I known that it was _you_ sneaking around the compound, I might not have followed. In the future, use extra precaution"

To hide her embarrassment, Hinata sunk to her eyes beneath the water, the chilling liquid a soothing balm to her heated cheeks.

The water surrounding the pair churned, Hinata kicked backward as Neji shot up to the surface, his gaze never leaving the girl's before him as he leaned forward and stretched one arm behind, his other before him. Activating Byakugan, his eyes narrowed and he gave a half-cocked grin.

Tiny ripples in the water gave away Hinata's trembling. His stance ancient; as common to their family as breathing; terrifying. Her stomach churned as she summoned chakra to her feet and lifted to the surface.

Patiently, he waited as she timidly dropped into her fighting stance, noticing the way she attempted to hide her body by turning her left side to him, but unable to hide the reddish hue of her skin.

His smirk widened.

"Even with Byakugan, I am unable to see why you insist on hiding your body, Hinata"

The smirk vanished with the surge of chakra within Hinata's eyes and hands.

A hush fell over the woods and falls, a scant breeze whimpered through the leaves, rippling the mirrored surface of the lake; blending the reflections of the couple into one distorted image. Hinata blinked as a drop of water fell into her eye; Neji charged forward, his left hand aiming to block the chakra point in her shoulder. Her right palm knocked his hand aside, the chakra of her left hand tingling Neji's cheek as he leaned away; her palm whizzing past.

The _clap_ of hit and miss attacks echoed off the trees, every breath seemingly louder than the former, the _splish_ of their footsteps adding to the din of sound.

The intensity of Neji's attacks made the muscles in Hinata's arms quiver as she thwarted one strike after another, the sting of his chakra glancing off her arms and abdomen made breathing difficult. Dropping low and bracing her hands atop the water, she swung her legs to unbalance her opponent. Expelling a soft growl of frustration when he leapt and thrust forward, her left shoulder rolling back to avoid his strike. A rush of pride swept through Hinata as her right hand struck Neji in the ribs, his left eye twitching as he was forced back. Her throat constricted as he dropped to one knee and wrapped his right arm around his middle, then, inhaling deeply, charged full force toward Hinata, his half-enraged bellow raising goosebumps.

Her hands skimmed the water as she swung her body into her diagonal rotation, her voice carrying in the breeze.

"_Dance of Blades Jutsu_!"

Using the momentum of his charge, Neji outstretched his arms and twirled.

"_Rotation_!"

Each could feel the surge of chakra as they collided, the friction of the two powerful defenses snapping like static energy. Heartrates accelerated, breathing ceased as Neji and Hinata concentrated, water droplets upon their bodies sizzling into vapors with the flow of chakra. Whirlwind against auger.

Hinata could feel her body weakening, the muscles in her arms burning, her legs quaking. Beyond the lines of her chakra, she could see Neji's '_Rotation_', growing, overtaking her own defense. Tears burned behind her eyes as she neared the end of her chakra supply, she wanted so badly to show Neji up, to make him see that she was strong.

But he was the Konoha genius, she was...just Hinata.

Knowing that if she released her jutsu she would be hurled around by Neji's, she summoned a remaining portion of her chakra to her hands and ignoring the pressure of Neji's _Rotation_ weighing down on her, she danced.

Her body swirling; twisting with the blades of her jutsu, every sweep of her arms adding to the chakra storm building around her; her flesh tingling.

Releasing the chakra flow to her feet, she gasped as she sank into the chilling depths of the water.

Like unleashed claws, Neji felt the blades of Hinata's jutsu cut through the whirling chakra of his _Rotation_, his senses reeled as he was thrown off center and bodily repelled away from the imploding jutsu.

The sharp surface of the lake felt like stone; the skin of his back stung, the air pushed from his lungs as he was somersaulted and bounced like a rag doll across the water.

"**NEJI!?!**"

Panic stricken and breathless, Hinata's shriek cut through Neji's lethargy. Flowing with the momentum, he eased his body into a controlled flip and landed on his feet. Tired and aching, he released Byakugan and sinking into the water, he relished the soothing effect of the chilled liquid washing over him as he swam toward shore.

Stepping up the dry gravel, he dropped ungracefully to his back, arms outflung and eyes closed, listening to Hinata's soft footsteps as she walked over to him. Through his lashes, he watched as she sat by his left side, her knees curled toward him with one arm stretched behind; propping her up, her other hand curled beneath her bottom lip. Her milky complexion flushed, her eyes shifting incessantly from his face to his heaving chest before settling her gaze upon the ground, one loch of her blue-black hair clinging to her right cheek.

On impulse, Neji reached out his left hand and gently swept the tendril of her hair behind her ear, feeling Hinata stiffen and pull away, he dropped his arm across his middle. His gaze shifted to her mouth, the way she nibbled upon her bottom lip giving away her nervousness. Knowing Hinata, he waited as she drew up the courage to speak.

"Ne..Neji, are you...angry with m..me?"

Neji's brows drew together in confusion.

"No, I have no reason to be"

Hinata's shoulders shifted; an invisible weight lifting.

"Did fa..father, did he...?"

Lips twitching, he caught a fresh blush stain Hinata's cheeks as she turned her face away.

"Indeed. I was told of our...'_engagment_' earlier this evening"

Neji's chest tightened as a single tear rolled down her moonlit cheek, her body trembling with compressed emotions.

"I ne..never thought...I mean..."

A soft groan escaped through tight lips as Neji sat up and rested his elbows atop his raised knees. Pale, Hyuga eyes caressed the shimmering surface of the water before him, his thoughts tumbling into order.

"Hinata, since birth, I have wholly believed in Fate. That we are given a path to follow and to stumble or stray would be met with punishment.

The corners of Neji's lips turned up softly...

"A blonde, loud-mouthed _failure_ showed me that Fate is not set into stone; that a being may carve out his own destiny and persevere.

"This evening, as my Uncle laid out my future at my feet, I was not repulsed, angry, nor did I conjure up a thousand ways to retaliate. While it may have been enevitable that you would be matched with a member of our clan to carry on our kekkai genkai, I was ultimately..._relieved_ to learn that I was chosen for you"

Hinata's gasp echoed, her wide eyes trained upon Neji's slightly flushed profile.

"Ne..Neji?"

Turning, Neji locked his eyes with Hinata's.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman, Hinata, any fool can see that, many have. You have strived to become a stronger kunoichi and have earned your right to be hieress. I could not have stood silent should your father had failed to see this and had married you off to some..._bastard_. An undeserving Fate would be to see you shoved into the shadows; unacknowledged"

Neji's breath caught in his throat as Hinata's arms wrapped painfully tight around his waist, her face nuzzling the crook of his neck; her breath warm against his chilled skin.

An unaccustomed warmth flowed through Hinata's blood, her heart pounding; spreading the infectious happiness until she hiccoughed to hide her giggle. A new love for Neji bloomed within her, strengthened by his words still fresh in her mind.

The warmth of his skin melted through her damp tanktop, tingling the sensitive flesh of her breasts pressed against his arms. The male scent of his sharp, spicy soap mingled enticingly with the beloved scent of the water. She found herself wanting to edge closer, to absorb his very essence.

Feeling Neji stir, she laid her palms upon his chest in an attempt to push away, but felt his arms wrap around her, engulfing her.

Thrown off balance by the sudden change in position, Hinata fell to the side, landing directly in Neji's lap, her face burning as hot as the flesh of his chest pressed tightly against her.

Eyes closed, her head resting on his right shoulder, she breathed in his scent. Relieving in the moment; Neji holding her, the strength of his body apparent in the flex of his arms wrapped around her back; safety. The soft contours of her body molding to his hard planes of musculature .

A shiver rippled up her spine when his arms unfolded, his hands gently grasping her arms as he leaned away, his eyes searching hers.

His long, calluse-tipped fingers seared her flesh as they softly, slowly moved up her shoulders to cup her face. Losing his fingers within her knotted tresses, his thumbs caressing her jaw, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Hinata..."

His warm breath fanned across her cheek, instinctivly, Hinata tilted her head as Neji's lips descended upon her own.

Soft and sensual, his mouth gently coaxed Hinata to returning his kiss. Dizzying heat coursed through her veins, her heart beating erraticaly beneath her breast. Blunted nails welting his skin; slender hands gripping Neji tighter to her.

A cat-ish purr resonated from deep within Hinata's throat as Neji suckled her bottom lip, one hand massaging the nape of her neck, the other a burning caress along her thigh. Her body feverish, teasing his lips with the tip of her tongue, inviting him to deepen the kiss.

Emmiting a growl, Neji devoured her, his tongue delving within the honeyed depths of her mouth. Her skin like satin beneath his palms as he held her closer still, her scent of wild roses and rain swirling around him, drowning his senses.

Her pulse jumped against his lips as he plied kisses along her jaw, combing her hair aside, he nibbled the tender flesh beneath her ear, her gasp of delight igniting fires in his blood.

The scrape of her nails along his back, the timid pull of his hair as she wound her fingers through the long tendrils, drove him on. With one hand gently holding the back of her head, the other the small of her back, he locked his gaze with hers as he eased her back, his body following.

Hinata's heart pounded with a mixture of fear and pleasure. Her body vibrating with an unfamiliar tension, her lips ached from his kiss, but she trusted Neji, and as his weight settled over her, she welcomed him.

She shivered under the shock of the cool night air on her bare skin as Neji peeled her shirt up over her head, her hair fanning, her back arching until she adjusted to the chill of the smooth stones beneath her. Her lips twitched as the white material was tossed aside; forgotten. Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands danced over her, burning the flesh of her toned but smooth belly, his fingers tracing the minor and faint scars; evidence of her life as a shinobi.

A choked gasp fell into murmured purring as his hands covered her full breasts, the peaks hardening against his roughened palms, his fingers gently squeezing; massaging the sensitive mounds. Her body aching as desire swept over her, pooling deep within her womb.

Her back arched, her breathing ragged as he kissed and suckled the hardened nubs, her fingers digging into the slick skin of his back. His teasingly soft lips burned feather light paths across her abdomen, his tongue tickling the edge of her ribs, the dip of her belly-button, the slight rise of a hipbone.

Feeling the shift of his weight, she watched through her lowered lashes as Neji sat up and fingered the elastic band of her panties. Insecurities raced through her mind, her cheeks flushed and she grasped his wrists, her eyes widened; beckoning him to stop.

"Neji...is this..is what we're doing...is it..is it wrong?"

The tremble in Hinata's voice cut through Neji. Twisting his wrists, he loosened her grip, interlocked their fingers and bringing her hands to his lips, he kissed her knuckles. Her tiny hands felt cold pressed to his lips, his tongue flicking against the sleek skin. His eyes drank in the way her eyes fell and fluttered; he smirked.

"Does this _feel_ wrong to you, Hinata?...my _fiancé_"

Her eyes opened lazily; glazed by desire as she silently pleaded for Neji to continue.

Releasing her hands, he once more grasped the last article of Hinata's clothing and dragging the backs of his knuckles along her skin, he gently tugged the form fitting material down over her rounded hips and shapely legs. A soft giggle errupting from Hinata when he accidently tickled the bottom of her foot, bringing a smile to his lips.

All the black, rolling storm clouds had dispersed, bathing Hinata in an etheral white glow of moonlight. One knee raised in a show of innocence, her arms folded across her breasts, shielding them from Neji's view as he gazed upon her nakedness for the first time. He hadn't lied; Hinata had grown into a beautiful woman.

His body trembled as he rose to his feet and with no care to modesty, doffed his shorts and tossed them aside. His lips turned up at the corners with Hinata's gasp as she blushed and turned her head aside; embarassed.

Easing down beside her, he stroked the length of her body, his hand memorized every sensitive inch of her, his lips and tongue playing, flirting with her own. Her feline-like mewls, purrs and cries of pleasure answered with his own growls as his fingers discovered the velvet between her thighs. Gasping for air, her body writhing as she arched into his hand.

Unable to hold back any longer, Neji positioned himself between her thighs, his name a breathless gasp upon her tongue when he pushed into her sweet heat, his groan of pleasure whispered in her ear. Her body rippled, pulling him deeper as she wrapped her legs around him, her fingers clawing into his shoulders and back.

Having lost her Hymen ages ago from excessive training, Hinata felt only a little discomfort with the stretching as Neji filled her and set the rythym, her body matching every stroke, reeling her senses; sending her spiraling upward. Tension built within her body with each caress, each kiss, every driving thrust. Their bodies grew slick with perspiration and Hinata could taste the salt on his skin as she bit down on his shoulder to silence her cries.

Trills of pleasure coursed through her as he whispered her name over and over, and when he slipped his hand between their bodies, flicking his thumb over the bundle of nerves of her womanhood, she reached her peak.

Wave after wave of heated pleasure washed over her, her body tense as she milked Neji into his own release. Her final cries swallowed by his kiss as his body jerked and went still. Hinata's head fell back as she sucked in mouthfuls of air, lights dancing behind her eyes as the last flickers of her release ebbed.

Neji's breath fell heavy; hot against her neck, his body trembling as he held himself poised, until finally, he withdrew and dropped to his side, cradling Hinata in his arms. Her head on his shoulder, her arm stretched across his chest, twisting a loch of his hair between her fingers.

Feeling Hinata's shoulders vibrate, Neji sat up and looked down at her, his eyes widening to see her hiding her smile behind her hand, her eyes lit up in laughter.

"Hinata?"

"Sor..sorry, it's just...Fa..father said for me to..to better aquaint myself with you, Neji...all..although I doubt _this_ is what he had in mind"

Neji's lips tilted to a smirk. He liked seeing her like this; her face flushed prettily, her smile directed at him, the sparkle in her eyes. He brushed stray strands of hair away from her face and smiled; genuinely, when she brushed her lips across his palm.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly, only to be held in place as her hands grasped his forehead protector. Using her thumbs, she raised it, and the bandages beneath until the emerald green of Neji's curse mark was exposed; his body went rigid.

"Hina-"

Her lips, cool and soft against his forehead, silenced his protest, and then he felt the security of the bandages and metal back in place. Her hand pressed comfortingly to his cheek, her smile reassuring.

"We should go back now, Neji"

Hinata sighed softly, her head resting upon Neji's left shoulder as the first orange and gold rays of morning warmed her face.

Having leapt to the roof after tossing and turning for hours, unable to cease the replay of her time with Neji, she had been surprised to find the source of her insomnia already there. Laying back, arms folded behind his head, his eyes had shifted in her direction, expressionless.

"I honestly hope this does not become habitual, Hinata, for I doubt the Hokage would appreciate my wandering mind while on duty"

Stiffling a giggle, her bare feet padded lightly across the rust-colored tiles, carefuly avoiding the odd-placed trip wires, and laid down beside Neji, her body curled into his, her hands tracing random designs in the beige folds of his shirt.

The twittered songs of the birds drifted in from the gardens, the smell of earth clung in the early morning mists floating in the breeze, the awe-inspiring colors of dawn, the thump of Neji's heartbeat against her palm.

As Hinata lay suspened between reality and her dreams, she pictured the serene lake hidden in the woods. She could almost reach out and touch the multitude of pink, orange and gold mirrors of the surface as they reflected the sunrise. Remembering the many times she had danced among them, the bright colors shimmering upon her skin, lifting her spirits.

Feeling the gentle brush of Neji's lips upon her temple, she knew that sense of bliss once again.


End file.
